


Tender Loving Care

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Kaia Nieves, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Sick Character, SniffleFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Kaia's flu is nothing serious, but that doesn't stop Claire from doting on her.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tender Loving Care

“Babe, I’m _fine_ ,” Kaia protested groggily (but only half-heartedly) as she felt the bed dip behind her and then the warmth of Claire’s chest against her back. “Besides, I don’t wanna get you sick.”

Claire snorted. “I was literally a werewolf for a day; I’m not afraid of some dumb flu.” Her arm wrapped around Kaia’s waist and squeezed. “Besides, I missed out on two years of this. Lots of lost time to make up. ”

Kaia felt herself smile into her pillow. It was still new, this thing between them, but it didn’t feel that way. In the two months since her return from the Bad Place, the initial attraction she’d felt for Claire had blossomed into something out of a dream, and for the first time in Kaia’s life, that wasn’t a bad thing. Now she slept peacefully more nights than not, what with no alternate realities left to dreamwalk to; and in the morning, she got to wake up next to Claire. It was the sort of quiet, feels-like-home happiness Kaia had never thought to actually have, but now that she had it, she wasn’t about to let it go.

She snuggled back against Claire, weaving their hands together. “I love you,” she murmured, and it was the first time either of them had actually said it, and it should’ve felt scary, but instead it just felt _right_. 

Claire’s breath was soft and warm against her neck. “I love you too.” She pressed a kiss to the back of Kaia’s head. “Now go to sleep. I’ll protect you.”


End file.
